Best Friends Forever
by arielanne04
Summary: Picks up 8 weeks after the events of S8E22. We all know what went on between Jackson and April in that bathroom stall, but what if, during that encounter, the unexpected happened? Through it all, will they simply remain friends, or will they finally admit, once and for all, what they have been denying for so long; that the two of them have fallen in love- with each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**Best Friends Forever **_

**Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any of the characters. I do wish, though, that I owned Jesse Williams (aka Dr. Jackson Avery). He is HOT!_

_**June 28th, 2012**_

Growing up, April had always believed that she would keep her virginity intact until she got married, that is, until the night of April 26th, 2012.

It was the night before the boards, and she had been all riled up after having punched a guy in the lounge.

She and Jackson had been talking outside of her room, she had unlocked and opened the door, and then, before she had even had time to realize what she was doing, she was kissing him.

This had gone on for a few seconds, before he had stopped it, worried about the fact that she was still a virgin.

She then basically told him that is was alright, and they picked up right where they had left off, only much more into it this time.

He had backed her into the room, closing the door behind them as he did.

They had then proceeded to undress each other, get into the bed, and, well, have sex.

That hadn't been the end of it, though.

Just one week later, on May 3rd, during a brief break from the boards, when they were both venting their frustrations in the bathroom, one thing had led to another, and they had ended up having sex in one of the stalls.

All these thoughts continued to flood her mind, as she looked down at the two pregnancy tests staring up at her from the counter, both saying the same thing:

_**PREGNANT**_

"_How could this have possibly happened? _she asked herself.

Then, the horrible realization hit her.

They _had_ used protection, but only the first time.

The second time,well, it had all happened so suddenly that, by the time they realized it, it was too late.

"_And look where that got us._" she thought, looking down and laying a hand on her still flat stomach.

Was she shocked? Yes.

Was she in disbelief? Yes.

Was she angry that neither one of them had thought about some form of protection? Yes.

Heck, she was still trying to come to terms with having slept with him in the first place, and yet, despite all those feelings, a sense of what could only be described as peace, and even happiness, coursed through her entire body.

She was pregnant.

She was going to be a mom, and her very best friend, Jackson Avery, was going to be a dad.__

Trouble was, he didn't know it yet.

That was when she did the one thing she was really good at- freak out.

_Great. Just great_, _how on Earth do I tell him something like this? This is big. This is unexpected. This _

_is life changing. How am I going to do this?"_

She had just started hurriedly running over possible scenarios, when she heard his voice in the hall.

"April, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm just in the bathroom. Hang on, I'll be right there."

She quickly disposed of the tests, washed her hands, turned out the light, and walked over to where he was standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Jackson, we need to talk."

She took him by the hand, and walking him over to the bed.

A look of concern crossed his face.

"April, what's going on?" he sat down on the bed, while she sat down across from him, and took his hands in her own.

"You remember back when we were getting ready to take the boards, and how we ended up...?

"Having sex?" he finished for her, a smile crossing his face as he thought back.

"Yeah, I do. How could I possibly forget? Why?"

"Well, I guess there's no point in dragging this out any more. Jackson, I'm pregnant. I would guess about 8 weeks, and..."

"Wait, wait, wait. How is that even possible? Didn't we...?

"Use protection? Yes, we did, but if you think back carefully, we just used it the first time. That second time, in the bathroom, was completely unprotected."

He put his face in his hands, in a show of complete shock and disbelief.

"Jackson, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still trying to absorb everything you just told me. It's kind of a lot to take in all at once."

"I know. I felt the same way you did, but then, after thinking about it, I started to feel really happy.

Yeah, it wasn't how I had hoped it would happen, but it did, and there's nothing we can do about it.

We just have to accept things the way they are."

He looked up at her, his gorgeous green eyes staring deeply into her brown ones.

"You're right."

Then, for the first time since hearing her news, he smiled. "We're having a baby."

She smiled right back. "We're having a baby."

He then picked her up, and twirled her around in his arms.

As he set her back down, they leaned in for a kiss, before each placed a hand on her stomach.

Next week would be the first of many prenatal visits.

Each visit, of course, meant pictures, and each picture meant that they would be just one step closer; one step closer to becoming parents, one step closer to actually being a family, one step closer to realizing that their lives would _never_ be the same again.

_Ever_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**1 week later...July 5th, 2012...Seattle Grace Hospital**_

April and Jackson sat, hand in hand, in the waiting room, as they waited for her name to be called.

As you can imagine, they were both very excited; nervous, but excited.

After all, today was the day of her first sonogram, during which they would see their baby for the very first time.

About 10 minutes later, a nurse came out, and took them down the hall and into one of the rooms.

"If you'll just have a seat here, Dr. Jackson will be in in just a few minutes."

"Thank you."

She nodded, before walking out the room. Then, just about 5 minutes later, Dr. Jackson entered.

"Hi, April. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Jackson. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"And who do we have here?" She looked over at Jackson.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Jackson Avery. He's the father, actually."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, too." she said, shaking his hand.

"Like wise."

"So, shall we get started?" They both nodded anxiously.

"Okay then, April, why don't you lay back here, and we'll get going with the ultrasound. Just warning you ahead of time, though, this will be a little cold."

She squeezed some gel on April's stomach, causing her to wince a little.

She looked over at Jackson, and he gave her hand a soft, reassuring squeeze, as the doctor turned the machine on, and started moving the wand around.

After about 2 minutes or so, a picture popped up on the screen.

It was rather grainy at first, but after a few short seconds, to began to be much clearer.

"There, you see that?" She pointed to a spot on the screen that looked to be the size of a grape.

They both nodded.

"That...is your baby."

April and Jackson looked at each other and smiled, tears now starting to run down both their faces.

Then, as if all that wasn't exciting enough, a good strong _**thump thump, thump thump, thump thump**_ began to echo throughout the room.

"Oh my gosh, Jackson. I can't believe it. That really is our baby." To say that she was rather choked up at this point was a _major _understatement.

"I know, April. I know. It's...incredible." He took her hand in both of his, and kissed it. Just then, she looked up, and noticed that he, too, was starting to choke up.

"Jackson, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...We just saw our child, and heard his or her heart beat for the very first time. You're going to be a mother, and I'm going to be a father in a matter of _months, _and I think the reality of all of this has just now started to sink in for me."

April couldn't help but look at him and smile.

He gave her hand another little squeeze, before they looked back up at the doctor.

"Well, based on the development of the baby so far, I would say that you are about 9 weeks along. That would put the conception at around May 3rd of this year, and your due date at around February 3rd of next year."

They looked at each other and smiled, no doubt thinking back to what now looked to have been a very special evening, indeed.

"Would each of you like a copy of today's sonogram?" she asked, looking at the two of them.

"Yes, that would great. Thank you." Jackson replied.

"All right, I'll go do that, and I'll be back in about 2 minutes or so."

She left the room, but, in no time at all, was back with pictures. She handed them to Jackson, before looking at April.

"Now I would like you to come in every month between now and when the baby's born, just so we can check their progress, and make sure that everything is still okay. I would also like for you to begin taking prenatal vitamins."

She grabbed a pen, and wrote something down on a piece of paper, before tearing it off and handing it to April.

"Here, this is the brand I recommend to all my pregnant patients. You should be able to find it just about anywhere."

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson. I'll be sure and do that."

"Okay then, I think that just about covers everything for today. I guess I'll see you two again next month. It was nice meeting you both." She shook each of their hands before heading for the door.

"It's was nice meeting you, too. See you then."

As soon as she had gone, April turned to Jackson. "Well, I'd say that went pretty well. Don't you think?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'd say it went _very_ well." He gave her hand another squeeze, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Now then, what would you say about getting out of here, and heading over to my place?"

She smiled. "Sure, that sounds great."

They walked over to the main desk to schedule another appointment, and then walked hand in hand back out

to the car.

No sooner had they gotten in and pulled out of the parking lot, though, than an idea suddenly struck him.

He looked over at April briefly, before turning his attention back to the road.

"April?"

"Yes, Jackson?"

"How would you feel about moving in with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Last time on Best Friends Forever...**_

"April?"

"Yes, Jackson?"

"How would you feel about moving in with me?"

The entire remainder of the car ride to his place had been completely dead silent.

He pulled in, stopped the car, got out, and went around to help her out, as well.

After going inside, they walked over to the couch, and sat down. As they did, he took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes.

"April, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. It's just, I thought I was starting to go crazy. I could have sworn you asked me to

move in with you."

"Oh, I can assure you you're not. I did."

"Wow, I...Do you really think it's a good idea?"

She hesitated. After all, the only time she had ever planned on living with a guy was when she got married.

"Why not? We've already been _together_, you're pregnant, I'm the father. It just makes sense."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon, though?"

He smiled at her, before taking his hand and placing it on her belly.

"All right then, what did you have in mind? Waiting until you're about to pop? I honestly think the sooner, the better. Plus, this way, we wouldn't have to worry about driving between my place and your place all the time."

She thought about it a little more.

"Well, when you put it that way, it _does_ sound good." She looked up at him, and smiled back.

"Okay, yes. Let's do it!"

His face lit up. This was the answer that he had been hoping and praying for. After a very brief celebratory hug, he once again looked into her eyes.

"So this is it? We're really going to do this?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, Jackson, we're really going to do this."

_**2 months and 4 weeks later...October 3rd, 2012**_

For April, life couldn't have been going any better. As if waking up next to the very well toned Jackson Avery for the last 2 months and 4 weeks wasn't enough, _today_ was the 5 month mark of her pregnancy. This meant, of course that, if they wanted to, they could find out the sex of their baby. They had talked about it the night before, though, and had, since they both knew that they didn't have the patience to wait another 4 months, decided that today was the day.

As was usually the case, she woke up before him. She laid flat on her back, just thinking about what would be happening later on that morning. It was hard to believe that before this day was over, they would know for sure whether they would be having a son or a daughter, and she honestly couldn't stop smiling.

She stayed this way for about 10 minutes or so, before she felt him stir, and saw those beautiful blue green eyes of his slowly open.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Mhmm, good morning to you." he replied sleepily. He leaned in for a kiss, which she happily returned.

"And good morning to you, too." He leaned over and kissed her ever expanding belly.

Ever since they had found out that the baby could hear voices and sounds at this stage, he did this almost every chance he had.

She smiled. She had to admit that it was rather cute.

After getting out of bed himself, he walked around the bed to her side, and helped her out, as well. The farther along she got, she noticed, the more help she needed just getting around.

He walked over to the closet, and started getting dressed. As he did, she couldn't help but admire his amazingly well chiseled chest and abs.

Man, she didn't know if it was her hormones, or what, but if they didn't have this appointment today, she would have gladly taken him right then and there.

"April, what time is that appointment, again?"

"11:00."

"Good, we still have more than enough time to get ready."

_**1 hr.30 minutes later...10:00 am.**_

"All right, I'm all ready. Are you coming?"

She walked, or rather waddled, over to where he was standing. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Let's go, then."

He helped her outside, before closing and locking the door behind them, and helping her into the car.

After getting in himself, he started the car, and they began their 45 minute trip to the hospital.

_**10:45 am.**_

After pulling into the hospital parking lot, and parking the car, Jackson helped her out, and they walked inside. Once they had checked in, they went over and once again sat down in the waiting area. About 10 minutes later, a nurse walked out.

"April Kepner?"

Jackson helped her up, and they followed the nurse down the hall, and into one of the many rooms.

"Dr. Jackson should be in in just a couple of minutes."

"Thank you."

She smiled and nodded, before walking out of the room.

About 2 minutes later, Dr. Jackson walked in.

"Jackson and April, it's nice to see you two again."

"It's nice to see you again, too."

"So April, how have you been doing since your last visit?"

"Well, except for needing more helping when it comes to sitting down and getting up, I've been doing very well."

"That's wonderful to hear. Now, let's get down to business. Today is the 5 month mark. Have you decided if you would like to find out the sex of your baby?"

April and Jackson looked at each other and smiled, before looking back at the doctor and nodding.

"Yes," she replied. "and we've decided that we would like to find out."

"Great, now then April, if you could just lay back and lift your shirt up a little bit, we can get started."

She did, and then reached out her right hand to Jackson, which he took and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Dr. Jackson squeezed some gel onto her belly, turned the machine on, and began rolling the wand all over.

Just like before, a picture popped up on the screen. She continued moving it around, until she finally found what she was looking for.

"All right, you two. It's the moment of truth. It's looks like, in about 4 months, that you will be the proud parents of a beautiful and healthy baby girl!"

April and Jackson looked at each other, tears now threatening to spill down their faces.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear that, Jackson? We're going to have a daughter."

"I know. This is absolutely wonderful. She'll be our little princess."

At that moment, they looked deeply into each others eyes, before the tears really did begin to flow. They were, of course, happy tears. Why wouldn't they be?

They then leaned in, foreheads touching.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

They kissed, before wiping their eyes, and turning their attention back to Dr. Jackson.

"Well, everything else looks good, and the baby is perfectly healthy. Here's another picture, just so you can see how much your daughter has grown since the last visit."

She handed the picture to April.

"I guess I'll see you two again next month, then." she said, getting up to leave.

April nodded. "Yes, see you then, Dr. Jackson. Thank you so much."

When they had finished, she took Jackson's hand, and they walked back out to the lobby. After scheduling their next appointment, they headed out to their car, and drove back to their place, and as you can imagine, they were smiling the whole entire way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Later that night...**_

Jackson was already in bed, and April was just finishing up getting ready. When she was done, she turned out the light, and started walking over to the bed.

He got out of bed, then went over and helped her get in, before going around and getting back in himself.

"Jackson, I've been thinking. Now that we know for sure that we're having a girl, we should probably start discussing names, don't you think?"

"You're right, April. After all, we only have 4 more months to go until our little princess is due to arrive." He laid his hand on her belly, and kissed it.

"I know, we could each suggest any names that we like, and then just weed it down from there. You can go first."

"All right, I actually have two girls names that I really like. The first one is Alyssa Danielle, and the second one is Chelsea Lynn. What about you?"

"Well, I have two girls names in mind, too. The first one is Kaitlyn Elizabeth, and the second one is Kaleigh Nicole."

Just then, April had an idea. "Okay then, now that we have all our choices out in the open, why don't we each pick our favorite name out of the two we picked, and then we'll make the final decision."

"Sounds good to me. Okay, if I had to pick one, I think I would probably have to go with Kaitlyn Elizabeth. Which one of yours would you pick?"

"If I absolutely had to pick just one, I think I'd go for Alyssa Danielle."

"Okay, so now we have it narrowed down to two. There's just one little problem."

"What is it?" she asked

"The problem is...I like _both _of those names."

"I see what you mean. I like them both, too."

No sooner had she said that, though, when she had an idea.

"I think I just figured out a way to solve this problem. How about we don't actually pick one now?"

"How is that a solution, though?"

"Just listen, and I'll tell you. We don't pick one now. We'll just wait until she gets here, see what she looks like, and _then_ decide which one fits her best."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So for now, it's looking like her name will be _either_ Kaitlyn Elizabeth" Jackson said, his hand still on April's belly.

"_Or_ Alyssa Danielle." April finished, laying one of her hands on her belly, as well.

Right then, almost as if the baby were approving of her two possible names, she kicked..._hard_.

They both looked at each other and smiled, tears in their eyes, as they leaned in for a kiss.

In just four short months, they would have a daughter, and they honestly couldn't wait.

_**Exactly 2 months later...December 3rd, 2012**_

It was hard for either April or Jackson to believe, but in no time at all another two months had passed, and she was now 7 months pregnant.

They had just gotten back from their latest check up, and thankfully, everything still looked good for both herself and their daughter.

Jackson had gone up to take a shower, so while she waited to return, she decided to sit (yeah, right) on the couch and read.

This, of course, was no easy task, considering her current size at this time.

About 30 minutes later, he walked back downstairs, looking absolutely gorgeous in socks, sweatpants, and a form fitting tank top that really showed off his amazingly chiseled chest and abs.

She looked up as he came in. How could she not, with him looking like that?

"Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, April." He leaned over and kissed her, before leaning over and kissing her belly, as well.

"Hey, baby girl. Daddy loves you." He stood back up, but just as he did, he saw her hunch over a little bit, and lay a hand on her belly.

"April, are you okay?" He sounded worried, and rubbed her back a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the baby. She's been kicking a lot more, not to mention harder lately. Here, feel this."

She placed his hand on her belly. Sure enough, a couple seconds later, their daughter kicked again. A huge smile spread across his face, as he looked back up at her.

"Wow, that's incredible. I can't believe there's actually someone in there."

"I know. It's pretty wonderful, and to think, in two short months, we'll actually be able to hold her and cuddle her all we want."

"I know. I can't wait!"

They moved in close and shared another kiss, before leaning back and just relaxing in each others arms. Did they want these last two months to fly by? Yes, but on the other hand, they also wanted to be able to really enjoy, too. After all, once they ended, they knew that their life as they now knew it would never be the same again..._ever_.

_**Up next...the birth***_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Exactly 2 months later— February 3rd, 2013—8:30 am.**_

It was now in the early, but not too early, morning hours of February 3rd, not to mention it was also April's due date.

_*I really wish this baby would just hurry up and get here already. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can stand.* _she thought, as she lay in bed, just inches away from Jackson's perfectly sculpted body.

Little did she know, though, that her wish was about to be granted, and that before this day was over and done, she and Jackson would be the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. She hadn't told Jackson this, but she secretly hoped that their daughter looked more like him.

_**20 minutes later...8:50 am.**_

She had gone to bed around 11:30 the night before, and up until now, had slept pretty soundly. That is, until that very moment, when a sudden and sharp pain shot through her. Just as quickly, though, it went away.

She tried to go back to sleep, and actually did for about 10 minutes, but then, at 9:00 on the dot, it happened. That same pain hit her again, only much stronger this time, and was followed by a popping sound, and something wet trickling down her leg.

"_Oh man."_ she thought. She looked over at Jackson. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, but she had to wake him up. There was simply no other choice. Their daughter was officially on her way.

She gently nudged him. "Jackson, Jackson. Wake up!"

"What is it, April?" he asked sleepily, turning over in the opposite direction he had been laying in before.

"I just thought you might like to know that my water just broke, and that the baby is coming."

"That's nice." he replied in a still sleepy sounding voice. Just then, though, the severity of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks, and he practically shot out of bed.

"When did this start? How far apart are the contractions?" He raced around, hurriedly trying to get them both ready for their trip to the hospital.

She laid her hand on his arm. "Jackson, relax. It started at 9:00 this morning, and the contractions are..."

She had to pause, and breath through another contraction before she could finish. "about 10 minutes apart. We have plenty of time."

"Maybe you're right, but I'd still feel much better if we left now." He looked around to make sure everything was ready to go.

"Okay, we've got everything. Now then, let's go have our baby." He kissed her briefly, before helping her outside, and closing and locking the door behind them.

Jackson helped April into the car, before getting in himself, and off they went to the hospital. All was going well, until another contraction hit her, causing her to hunch over a little bit.

"Okay (whoo), that one (whoo) hurt a little bit more (whoo)." You could tell, just by the sound of her voice, that things were pick up...quickly.

"It's okay, April. Just keep breathing. We're almost there." He was right. They pulled into the hospital parking lot about 10 minutes later.

He parked the car, and helped her out. As soon as they walked inside, a wheelchair was brought over. They got her safely in it, before they then took her, by elevator, to the maternity floor, with Jackson by her side and holding her hand the whole time.

This was it. This was really happening. At this point, April wished she could say that the hardest part was over. Unfortunately for her, it was only _just_ beginning.

_**4 hours into labor...1:00 pm.**_

April couldn't believe it. It seemed like labor had only just started, and her she was, already 4 hours in. _*I guess time flies even when you're not having fun.*___she thought.

The contractions were still coming every 10 minutes, but were starting, ever so slowly, to pick up in intensity.

"Where (whoo) is (whoo) the doctor?" She was starting to become rather impatient, not to mention her breathing was starting to become a little more labored.

"She on her way, April. She's on her way." Jackson reached over, and pushed the hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. No sooner had he said that, than Dr. Jackson walked into the room.

"All right, April. Let's see how far along you are now." She grabbed a pair of hospital gloves, and sat down on her stool right in front of her.

She looked up and smiled.

"Well, you're already up to 4 centimeters. Everything's looking good. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check you again."She took off, and disposed of, the gloves, washed her hands, and walked out the door, closing it behind her as she did.

"You're getting closer. You're doing great." Jackson said, taking one of her hands in his, and kissing it.

"Yeah? You (whoo) try (whoo) doing this." April breathed.

"Believe me, if I could, I would. You're my best friend, you're in pain, and it absolutely kills me to see you like this. I know you think it's hard now, but just listen to what I'm about to say. Once you're holding our little girl in your arms for the very first time, you _will _start to realize that all this pain was _more_ than worth it."

Despite the fact that the pain was increasing, April couldn't help but smile. That was one thing that she just _loved_ about him; he always knew how to make her feel better, even if, in this case, it was only temporary.

_**6 hours into labor...3:00 pm.**_

April leaned back in the bed. She couldn't believe that she had actually thought that this had been painful at the beginning. The level of pain she was now experiencing could only be described as _agony_. She was now 6 hours in, and was seriously starting to wonder if it would _ever_ end.

The contractions that had started out coming every 10 minutes were, by now, starting to come every _5 _minutes.

She honestly couldn't have asked for a better best friend. Jackson had been there every minute since they had arrived. He'd pushed hair our of her face, dabbed her face with a cool cloth, and held her hand. By now, though, his hand must have hurt a lot, considering how hard she had been squeezing it with every contraction. He was a real trooper, though.

Anyway, the last time she had been checked, she had been at 6 centimeters. She was now praying to God that it would be at least a little bit closer the next time around. As luck would have, as soon as she had finished, the doctor had walked back in.

"Well then, how are we doing?"

"How (whoo whoo) do (whoo whoo) you think (whoo whoo) I'm doing?" she breathed. _"How on Earth could she ask such a stupid question?"_

"Okay, let's check and see how much more you've progressed." She put on another pair of hospital gloves, and checked again.

"You really are getting there. You're already up to 8 centimeters. It shouldn't be too much longer now." Once again, she disposed of the gloves, washed her hands, and looked back up at April.

"I'll be back in to check on you in another hour or so." With that, she opened the door, and walked out.

_**7 hours into labor...4:00 pm.**_

Just when April thought she couldn't stand the pain, or the waiting for that matter, anymore, Dr. Jackson walked back in.

"All right, let's see where we are now." She checked her again, and then looked up. "Good news, you're completely there. Now just let me get ready, and then it will be time to start pushing."

They waited as patiently as they could for her to get ready, and while they did, Jackson leaned down close to April's ear.

"I know you can do this, April. I know you can." He then wiped the hair out of her face, and placed a soft kiss on her temple, before giving her his hand to hold, or should I say _squeeze_.

Just then, though, Dr. Jackson pulled her stool over, sat down in front of her, and looked up at Jackson.

"Jackson, would you like to help bring your baby into this world?"

His face absolutely lit up. "Of course, I would be honored." He took April's hand in both of his and kissed it, before heading down to where Dr. Jackson was.

"Now then, April, as soon as you have a contraction, I want you to give me a good push, and hold it for 10 seconds. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Good. Now do that same thing again."

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Good, and again. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Excellent. You're doing great, April, you really are."

_**30 minutes (and several pushes later)...4:30 pm.**_

"Okay, April, one more push, and the head should be out."

"1...2...3...4...5..." She screamed, probably the loudest she had ever screamed in her life, when the head finally crowned. "6...7...8...9...10.

All right, now stop pushing. The head is out."

She suctioned out the nose and mouth, and then looked back up at her.

"Okay, April, just two more pushes, and you'll finally have your baby. Now push!"

_**30 minutes later...5:00 pm.**_

"Come on, April, don't give up. You're the strongest woman I know. You can do this." Jackson lovingly encouraged.

"Okay, just give me one more good, strong push, and this will all be over."

April pushed down again, with all of her remaining strength. All of a sudden, she felt something slip out of her body, followed by the first loud, welcome, healthy cries of a baby.

She fell back against the pillows, completely exhausted. She was so exhausted, in fact, that for a split second, she had forgotten what they were actually having.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, looking up anxiously at Jackson.

"It's a girl. We have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." Tears were now pouring down Jackson's face, as he laid their new daughter on April's stomach. She, in turn, looked down at the baby, and started crying as well.

"All right, Daddy. Here they are." Dr. Jackson held up the scissors for him to take. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

"Of course. Nothing would make me happier." He wasn't crying as much now, and was still visibly emotional, but took hold of the scissors, and gingerly cut the cord.

Just then, one of the nurses walked over. "We're just going to get her all cleaned up and checked out, and then we'll bring her right back over."

April nodded. "Okay, thank you." Like Jackson, she too wasn't crying as much, but was still visibly emotional. While they were busy taking care of her, Jackson looked down at her. "You were amazing in there. I love you so much."

She looked up at him, and met his gaze. "I love you, too." They both then leaned in for a kiss.

Just as they were parting, though, they saw that same nurse walk back over to them holding a small pink bundle, and place her in April's arms.

Her eyes started to mist up again. She couldn't believe that after 9 long months, not to mention 8 _long_ hours of indescribable pain, that she was actually here.

"She's...amazing." She looked up at Jackson, before turning her attention back to their daughter, who was now moving around a little bit, and had even opened her eyes.

"Welcome to the world," she started, but then remembered that they hadn't decided on a name yet. Jackson, I think our little girl needs a name."

He nodded in agreement. "You're right." He then sat down on the side of the bed, and wrapped an arm around her. "Well, she definitely inherited your reddish brown hair."

She smiled. "Yeah, maybe so, but that's about it. I mean, look at her. With that skin tone, that nose, that mouth, and those beautiful blue green eyes, there is absolutely _no_ denying that she's your daughter."

He smiled proudly. "So, what do you think she looks more like...a Kaitlyn Elizabeth, or an Alyssa Danielle?"

April looked at her closely for a couple minutes, before finally looking up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think she looks more like a Kaitlyn Elizabeth. What do you think, Jackson?"

Like she had done before him, he looked at the baby closely. "You're right, she very much looks like a Kaitlyn Elizabeth."

"Well, in that case," She looked back down at the baby. "welcome to the world, Kaitlyn Elizabeth Avery. I'm your mommy, and I love you very much." She leaned in and kissed her tiny little forehead.

"All right, baby girl. There's someone else here who wants to meet you. Say hello to your daddy."

Jackson leaned in, and April carefully placed their new daughter in his arms. He stood back up, and looked down at her, in a complete state of awe. He just couldn't believe that he was father, and that this tiny little human laying in his arms was actually his daughter.

"Hey, princess." he said, his eyes starting to well up again. "I'm your daddy, and I love you more than you'll ever know." He held out one of his fingers, which she gladly took a hold of, and held on to as if her life depended on it. He looked up and smiled at April.

April couldn't help but smile back at the sight of father and daughter together. "Looks like we've got a daddy's girl on our hands. She's got you wrapped around her little finger already, and she's only 10 minutes old."

He smiled up at her, before looking back down at Kaitlyn. "I know, and you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way." He gave her a small little kiss on her forehead, before gently placing her back in April's waiting arms, and sitting back down on the side of the bed and putting his arm back around her.

They both just sat in complete silence for the next few minutes, totally unable to stop looking at their new little bundle of joy...this newest addition to their lives.

All of a sudden, out of the blue, Jackson had an idea.

"April?"

She stopped playing with their daughter's tiny little hands, and looked up at him. "Yes, Jackson?"

"I've been thinking. I know we live together and all, but now," He rested his left arm on their baby, and brushed a couple fingers lightly against her cheek. "now, we have this beautiful little girl to think about, and take care of. April, how would you feel about taking this relationship to the next level?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want us to be more then just 2 really good friends who got together, and had a kid. I want us to be a family."

"What are talking about? We _are_ a family."

"I mean a _real _family." At this, he stood up from the bed, dropped down on one knee, and looked deep into her eyes.

Upon realizing what he was about to do, April's left, unoccupied hand flew up to her mouth in absolute shock and amazement. She had had no idea that he had even been _thinking _about doing this.

"April," he began "you have captured my heart by being exactly who you are. You are the sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad, and are the only reason I wake up every morning with a smile on my face. You have believed in me when no one else would, and have shown me the true meaning of love. I know a lifetime isn't long enough to to return all you have given me, but I promise, if you'll let me, to spend every minute of every hour of every day for the rest of my life by your side, trying to do just that. With you and Kaitlyn in my life, I have all that I will ever need, and words can't even begin to describe how truly thankful I am for you both."

He then reached into his pocket, pulled out a small black, velvet box, and opened it, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her life. It had a band of six small diamonds on top, one big one in the middle, and another band of six small diamonds on the bottom.

He continued. "I love you more than life itself, and could never imagine living even one day without you. Will you marry me?"

Although still in a state of shock, and with tears now once again streaming down her face, she nodded, before finally uttering a response.

"Yes. Yes, Jackson, I would love to marry you."

He smiled that absolutely gorgeous smile of his, which in turn caused her to smile. He slipped the ring on her finger, before putting both hands on either side of her face, kissing her, and then leaning down to place a delicate kiss on their daughter's forehead.

As April sat there in that hospital bed, admiring her brand new baby, her brand new engagement ring, _and _her brand new fiancee' she knew that there was no way her life could possibly get any better. Well, except for maybe when they became husband and wife.

Looking back on this whole day, she never would have imagined, before it was all over and done, that all _this_ would have happened. Mere hours ago, she had been nothing more than an ordinary woman, who just happened to be having a baby with her best friend.

Now, mere hours _later_, she was a proud mother of a beautiful baby girl, and had just become happily engaged to the man who had started out as nothing more than her best friend, not to mention the father of her child. The more she thought about it, however, the more she began to feel something she had never felt for anyone before.

She cared for him..._alot_. When he wasn't with her, she missed him...more than just a friend would. She could never get him off her mind. She always wanted to be with him, even if they were at work.

Just then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had been denying it for so long, but now, there were no two ways around it. She didn't know how it had happened, or why it had happened, but it had. She had fallen in love with her best friend. Now, all she had to do was figure out how to tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**6:00 pm.**_

Jackson and April continued to gaze in awe at their new daughter. They still couldn't believe that they had actually created this small person now resting in her arms. She was now 1 hour old, and they were, like all new parents, anxious to find out everything about her. They were beyond thrilled when they were told that she had weighed in at a healthy 6 lbs.9 oz., and was exactly 19 inches long.

Jackson was laying next to her, with one arm around her, and the other resting on Kaitlyn.

Just then, she woke up, and once again revealed her beautiful blue green eyes.

"Doesn't she have the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen?"

"She really does. She gets them from her father."

They both smiled, before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Well, as much as I hate to leave my two favorite girls, I really should go check in with Dr. Jackson as to when we can go home. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He gave both April and Kaitlyn a kiss, before walking out of the room.

As soon as he left, she looked down at the baby, and took her tiny little hand in hers. "You are one lucky little girl. Your father is the most amazing man I've ever known. He loves us both very much, and we love him, too. Yes, we do. Yes, we do."

_**About 10 minutes later...6:10 pm.**_

In no time at all, Jackson walked back into the room.

"Well," he sat back down on the side of the bed. "Dr. Jackson said that everything looks good, and that we can go home tomorrow at about noon."

"That's wonderful. I just can't wait to take this little girl home."

"I know. Neither can I." They smiled at each other briefly, before leaning in for another kiss.

_**The next morning...February 4th, 2012...8:00 am.**_

Yesterday had been a long day, mainly for April, so it surprised, not to mention annoyed her a great deal that Jackson was still asleep, and she wasn't. After all, she was the one who had experienced 8 of the most uncomfortable and painful hours of her life giving birth to their daughter. She looked over at the bassinet, which was next to her bed. Yes, they were uncomfortable. Yes, they were painful, but then she remembered something Jackson had told her during her labor. He had said that, as soon as she held their little girl in her arms for the first time, that all the pain she had experienced would be more than worth it.

She smiled at Kaitlyn. He was right. He really _was_ right. After all, if she hadn't had _any_ pain, they wouldn't have this new little bundle of joy, and they wouldn't trade her for _anything_.

She gently picked her up and held her close, being as quiet as she could, so as to not wake Jackson. He woke up about 5 minutes later, though, so she really had nothing to worry about.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She looked over at him, and smiled.

"Mhmm, good morning." He yawned, before getting up, walking over, and sitting back down on the side of the bed. "How's our precious little girl doing this morning?" He leaned over, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"She's doing great. She was a perfect angel all night. So, how's the new daddy?"

"Wonderful...absolutely wonderful. What about you? How's the new mommy?"

"Perfect...never been better." They smiled, and leaned in for a quick kiss. Right about this time, though, they heard a knock at the door, and saw Dr. Jackson walk into the room.

"Hey, you two. How's the newest addition to the family?"

Jackson looked up and smiled. "She's doing great. She's an absolute angel."

"Good, good. Well, I just came in to let you know that, since everything continues to look good, that you'll still be able to go home today."

April looked down, and whispered in her ear. "You hear that, baby girl? We're going home."

"Check out time, as you already know, is noon. I know that's still a few hours away, but I wanted to give you guys plenty of time to get ready, and to spend some more time with your daughter."

April smiled at her. "Thank you. We really appreciate it."

"I guess I better get going, then."

"Okay, thanks again. You've just been wonderful."

"Hey, it's my job." She smiled, before opening the door. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Jackson looked over at her. "Well, like she said, we still have plenty of time before check out. It shouldn't take too long to get packed up, and then we'll have a little more time to just relax."

April nodded. "Sounds good to me."

_**11.55 am.**_

The last few hours had just flown by, and before they knew it, it was time to leave the hospital. While Jackson went to check them out, a wheelchair was brought in to more safely transport April and the baby to the car. He returned a couple minutes later, and with him carrying her bag, herself carrying the baby, April carrying the baby, and and the orderly pushing her, they headed out, reaching their car at exactly 12 noon.

Jackson opened the back door, gently lifted little Kaitlyn out of April's arms, and safely secured her in her car seat. After wards, he went around and opened the passenger door, and helped her in, before finally going around and getting in the driver's seat. He started the car, and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

This was it. They were finally on their way home, about to start a whole new chapter in their lives, only this time as a family of 3.

_**Next up...April finally lets Jackson know how she really feels about him.***_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**45 minutes later...12:45 pm.**_

Jackson pulled into their driveway, and stopped the car. They were home at last. He opened the passenger door, and helped April out, before going around to the back door. He opened it, unbuckled the car seat, and gently lifted their daughter out and into his arms.

"Hey, princess. We're home." he whispered, before giving her a kiss, and handing her over to April.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and all three of them headed inside.

_**1 hr.15 minutes later...2:00 pm.**_

Since they had been home, Jackson and April had unpacked, taken Kaitlyn up to the nursery, since she was still asleep, had lunch, and were now just cuddling together on the couch.

"Jackson?"

"Yes, April?"

"Have you ever had a really good friend, who, over time, you realized you were starting to have feelings for?"

"What kind of feelings?"

"Well, caring for them a lot, missing them where they're not with you, not being able to get them off your mind, always wanting to be with them, no matter what."

"April, what's going on? Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, because yesterday, shortly after Kaitlyn arrived, I got to asking _myself_ that question, and the answer was yes. Then, I asked myself if I felt all those feelings, and again, the answer was yes."

"April, what are saying?"

She laid on top of him, and put her arms around his neck. "What I'm saying," she said, getting lost in his gorgeous blue green eyes, "is that I" she lifted up his shirt, revealing his perfectly chiseled chest and abs, and kissed it. "am" she kissed him on the left cheek. "in" she kissed him on the right cheek. "love" she kissed him on the left side of his neck. "with" she kissed him on the right side of his neck. "you." she finished, kissing him on the lips.

He smiled, sliding his hands down her back and onto her ass, before pulling her closer to him, and deepening the kiss.

Then, before they knew what was happening, they were on the floor doing, well, what came naturally.

About half an hour in, however, the baby started to cry, stopping them before they could go any further. They both jumped up, hurriedly threw their clothes back on, and ran upstairs to the nursery.

April was first to reach the crib, reaching down, lifting Kaitlyn up to her shoulder, and walking around the room with her.

"Sssh, ssh, it's okay. Mommy's here." she whispered, kissing the side of her head. She thought this would have helped calm her down, but instead, the crying just got louder. Then, however, she had an idea.

"Jackson, could you take her for a minute?"

He looked at her. "Of course, why would you even have to ask?" He took the baby out of April's arms, and into his. Immediately, _immediately_, she stopped crying.

April shook her head, and smiled. "I should have known. I guess all she wanted was her daddy."

He smiled, and started talking in his baby voice. "Yes, you do. Yes, you do. You're just daddy's little girl, aren't you? He kissed her on the cheek. "Now, why don't we be a good little girl, and go to sleep, because mommy and daddy need their sleep, too."

He laid her in her crib, and as soon as he did, she fell asleep. April looked at him, as if to ask how did you _do_ that?

"What can I say? I guess I just have the magic touch." He wrapped his arm around her, before leaning in and kissing her. "Now then, what do you say we pick up where we left off, so that I can show you the magic touch?"

They both smiled as he literally swept her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them as he did.

_*** I know it's a little soon after having the baby for them to be doing this,but I just couldn't pass it up. That, plus the fact that I couldn't figure out where else to go with it. ***_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**1 year later...February 3rd, 2014**_

Time had flown by, and just like that, a whole year had gone by. Jackson and April could hardly believe it, but as of today, their little girl was 1 year old. To them, it still seemed like just yesterday that she had been born.

It was now early afternoon, April was cleaning up in the kitchen. Jackson, meanwhile, was in the living room with Kaitlyn, who was playing with toys on the floor.

April looked over and smiled. * _**I swear,"**_she thought,_**that girl is looking more like her father everyday. **__*_

Just then, he looked up at her.

"Come on, April. Quit working, and come over here and spend some time with us. It feels like you've been working all morning."

"All right. All finished." She walked out of the kitchen, and sat down next to him on the living room floor. By this time, he was leaning up against the couch. He wrapped his arm around her, and she snuggled into his chest. They both sat there for a few moments, and smiled at their beautiful little girl.

Just then, they saw something they knew they would never forget. As they looked on, stunned, their 1 year old daughter had managed to push herself up, and stand up all on her own.

They had known that this would happen eventually, but they had no idea that it would happen _this_ early. Even so, they had gotten their camcorder out about a month or so before. April over and grabbed it, returning to the living room and turning it on just as little Kaitlyn took her first steps.

Jackson, now just a couple steps away, had squatted down on the floor. They both smiled proudly as she took those last couple of steps, before he scooped her up, and stood back up himself.

"That was amazing. I still can't believe it." he said. By this point, April had turned off the camcorder, and set it back down.

"I know. It was absolutely wonderful. Our little girl's really growing up fast."

He then turned his attention to their daughter, and kissed her on the forehead. "You did it, princess!" As he did, she gave them the most adorable smile they had ever seen, which in turn caused both of them to smile.

Jackson switched Kaitlyn over to his right side, before wrapping his other arm around April. He pulled her close, and gave her a short, but sweet kiss on the lips.

At that very moment, they both thought that nothing else could happen that day that could beat what they had just seen. They were, about to be proven wrong, though. _Very_ wrong.

_**Same day...early evening**_

After having seen their daughter walk for the first time, both April and Jackson had a feeling that it wouldn't be too much longer until she said her first word. As for what they each thought, or rather _hoped_, it would be, well, I think that's pretty obvious.

They were all sitting in the living room watching tv. Jackson and April were sitting on the couch, and Kaitlyn was sitting on his lap. She was, and probably always would be, a daddy's girl.

Anyways, by the time they finished what they were watching, it was her bedtime. They walked quietly upstairs, with her in his arms, up to the nursery. He gently laid her down on her back, covered her up, and gave her a little kiss.

"Goodnight, princess. Daddy loves you."

April leaned over, and kissed her, as well. "Goodnight, sweetie. Mommy loves you,too."

After watching her fall asleep, Jackson wrapped his arm around her, and they headed out. Before they had a chance to close the door, however, they both heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from the crib.

They turned around, and were very much surprised to see Kaitlyn standing up, and holding onto the railing with both hands.

"Hey, what are you doing there, princess?" Jackson walked back over to her, while April stood in the doorway. As soon as he got there, Kaitlyn lifted up her hands and held them out to him. "Dada." She then motioned that she wanted to be picked up.

He did, and then turned to face April.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, a huge smile spreading across his face. "She just said her first word."

"I did. It's wonderful" she replied, giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you go on up to bed, and I'll be up as soon as I get her back to sleep."

"All right. Goodnight, sweetie." April leaned over and gave her on last good night kiss, and then looked back up at Jackson.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." She smiled with a wink. They both then shared a brief kiss, before she walked out of the room.

Jackson looked back down at their daughter. Her eyes were starting to droop, and it was easy to tell that she was almost asleep. When he looked down just a couple minutes later, she was totally out. Seeing this, he carefully laid her back in her crib, and kissed her again.

"Goodnight, princess." He quietly walked out of the room, turned off the light, and closed the door behind him.

About a minute or so later, he walked into their bedroom. April was just about ready to get into bed when he did.

"Well, it took a few minutes, but she's finally asleep."

"That's good. What about you? Are you ready to go to sleep, too?"

"I've got an even better idea." He walked around to her side of the bed, laid his right hand against her chest, pushed her onto the bed, and hovered over her. Then, with one hand on either side, he slowly leaned in and starting kissing her. She grabbed him behind the shoulders, and they flipped over so that he was on the bottom, and she was on the top. One need only imagine what happened next.

What had started out as simply giving each other affectionate little kisses had once again turned into them making mad, passionate love.

In a way though, this was _more_ than just making love. It could almost be described as a celebration, one of no doubt _many_ before their upcoming wedding, which was now just 3 short months away. Were they excited? Of course, because they knew that when that day was all said and done, that they would be together forever, and that nothing would ever break them apart. _Ever. _

_* __**Next up...the wedding **__*_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**3 months later...May 3rd, 2014...San Diego,CA...Jackson (and April's) beach home...4:30 pm.**_

*___I can't believe it. This is really happening _* April thought. * _30 minutes from now, my life is going change forever...again. Soon, I'm going to Mrs. Jackson Avery. _She smiled, as she thought back to that back— back to that magical evening exactly one year and 3 months earlier, when her now fiance' had asked her that all important question.

_**Flashback...February 3rd, 2013...5:20 pm.**_

She had just given birth to their beautiful baby girl 20 minutes earlier. Then, out of the blue, he had started talking about wanting to be more than just friends who had a kid. Next thing she knew, he was down on one knee next to her bed, and proposing, and what a proposal it was. She remembered the words he had spoken _vividly_.

"_April, you have captured my heart by being exactly who you are. You are the sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad, and are the only reason I wake up every morning with a smile on my face. You have believed in me when no one else would, and have shown me the true meaning of love. I know a lifetime isn't long enough to return all you have given me, but I promise, if you'll let me, to spend every minute of every hour of every day for the rest of my life by your side, trying to do just that. With you and Kaitlyn in my life, I have all that I will ever need, and words can't even begin to describe how truly thankful I am for you both."_

He had then reached into his pocket, pulled out a small, black velvet box, and opened it, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her life. It had a band of six small diamonds on top, one big one in the middle, and another band of six small diamonds on the bottom.

After having done that, he had continued talking. "I love you more than life itself, and could never imagine living even one day without you. Will you marry me?"

Although she still in a state of shock, and with tears streaming down her face, she had nodded, before having finally uttered a response.

"Yes. Yes, Jackson. I would love to marry you."

He had smiled that absolutely gorgeous smile of his, which in turn had caused her to smile. He had then slipped the ring on her finger, before putting both hands on either side of her face, kissing her, and then leaning down to place a delicate kiss on their daughter's forehead.

_**1 year later...**_

She was just starting to come back to reality, when she heard a knock at the door, and saw her dad walk in.

"It's almost time to start, April. Are you...?" he started to ask, but then stopped mid sentence when he saw her standing there.

"What is it, Dad?"

"It's just...look at you. You're so beautiful. I just can't believe that you're all grown up, and getting married. I love you so much, you know that?"

"I know. I love you too, Dad." She hugged him, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"So, are you ready?"

She smiled. "Are you kidding? I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

He opened the doors that led to the beach and walked her outside, before closing the doors behind him. He then gave her his arm, and together they walked to a spot just about halfway between the house and the beach, to where they would begin _the _walk.

As they waited for the processional to start, she began to realize that this was just the beginning of a whole _new_ chapter in her life, with so much more to come. Just a few feet away stood her future, her love, her best friend, the father of her child, her new life. Knowing all that, well, she honestly didn't think she could wait any longer.

As the music began to play, and they began their walk down the aisle, everybody stood up, and all eyes were on her. Her eyes, on the other hand, were completely on Jackson, and that's where they stayed the whole rest of the way.

As soon as they got to the end of the aisle, her dad lifted her veil. He then stood off to the side, and the ceremony began.

"_**Love is a miraculous gift, and a wedding is a celebration on that gift. We have come here today to celebrate this gift, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that shall join Jackson Avery and April Kepner in the bonds of marriage."**_

"_**What you promise to each other today must be renewed again tomorrow and every day that follows. At the end of this ceremony, legally you will be husband and wife. Still, you must decide each and every day to commit yourselves to one another. Make such a decision, and keep on making it, for the most important thing in life is to love and to be loved."**_

_**Jackson and April, do you come of your own free will, accompanied by your family's blessings, to be united as husband and wife forevermore?"**_

"_We do."_

The minister then turned his attention to April's father.

"_**Who presents this woman to be married to this man?"**_

"Her mother and I, as well as her entire family, do." Kissing her cheek, he walked over and sat back down next to her mother, who was holding Kaitlyn, now 15 months old. Jackson and April smiled at one another, and waited for the minister to continue.

"_**Today, you are taking into your care and trust someone the happiness of the one person in this world whom you love with all your heart. You are giving yourself, your life, and you love into the hands of the one who loves you with all their heart. Remember that, to the whole world, you are but one person, but to one person, you are the whole world."**_

"_**However, true love goes far beyond the feelings of excitement and romance. It is caring more about the well-being and happiness of your marriage partner than your own needs and your own desires. True love is not total absorption in each other, but rather, it is looking outward in the same direction together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense, because you share them. Love makes you stronger, so you can become involved in life in ways you dare not risk alone. True love says the two of you are just better together than when you are apart. When you enter into marriage, you enter into life's most important relationship. It is a gift given to bring comfort when there is sorrow, peace when there is unrest, laughter when there is happiness, and love when it is shared."**_

"_**A successful marriage is not something that just happens. It takes work, it takes understanding, and it takes time. More importantly, it takes a commitment from both of you – a commitment to do whatever it takes to make your relationship thrive, and not just simply survive. A good marriage must be nurtured."**_

"_**We now come to the time of exchanging vows. Jackson, please take April's hands in your own, look deep into her eyes, and repeat after me:"**_

"_**April, I stand here before you in search of a lifelong commitment. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my oak, and soon to be my wife."**_

"_April, I stand here before you in search of a lifelong commitment. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my oak, and soon to be my wife."_

"_**Since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive, and have shown me the true meaning of happiness."**_

"_Since we have been together, you have made me feel more complete, more alive, and have shown me the true meaning of happiness."_

"_**You have made me realize in life that I will never have to settle for anything, and I can be proud and secure with all my imperfections."**_

"_You have made me realize that I will never have to settle for anything, and I can be proud and secure with all my imperfections."_

"_**I am a better person with you at my side. I value our trust and friendship more than anything else in this world, and will protect it in any way I can."**_

"_I am a better person with you at my side. I value our trust and friendship more than anything else in this world, and will protect it in any way I can."_

"_**Standing here before you, God, and our families, I devote myself to you. I promise to love and respect you, comfort and support you, believe in you and be proud of you, and I promise to cherish your love forever."**_

"_Standing her before you, God, and our families, I devote myself to you. I promise to love and respect you, comfort and support you, believe in you and be proud of you, and I promise to cherish you love forever."_

"_**I will always put your needs before mine, and never ask for more than I can give. I promise to bring joy, strength, laughter, and imagination into our marriage."**_

"_I will always put your needs before mine, and never ask for more than I can give. I promise to bring joy, strength, laughter, and imagination into our marriage."_

"_**I can't wait to start our lives together, and I promise to love you all the days of my life."**_

"_**April, if you would now please take Jackson's hands in your own, look deep into his eyes, and repeat after me:"**_

"_**Jackson, I stand here before you in search of a lifelong commitment. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my soul mate, my everything, and soon to be my husband."**_

"_Jackson, I stand here before you in search of a lifelong commitment. You are the love of my life, my best friend, my soul mate, my everything, and soon to be my husband."_

"_**You complete my heart and soul, and I am a better, stronger woman because of your love and faith in me."**_

"_You complete my heart and soul, and I am a better, stronger woman because of your love and faith in me."_

"_**You are my every dream and wish come true. Love is just a word for many emotions put together; there will never be enough words to express what you mean to me."**_

"_You are my every dream and wish come true. Love is just a word for many emotions put together; there will never be enough words to express what you mean to me."_

"_**The sound of your name brings light to my face. The sight of your eyes when you smile brings me happiness and joy."**_

"_The sound of you name brings light to my face. The sight of your eyes when you smile brings me happiness and joy."_

"_**The sound of your voice calms my unsettled mind. The touch of your hands brings unending pleasure."**_

"_The sound of your voice calms my unsettled mind. The touch of your hands brings unending pleasure."_

"_**The sound of your laughter brings me peace. You have changed my life, and touched my heart in so many ways."**_

"_The sound of your laughter brings me peace. You have changed my life, and touched my heart in so many ways."_

"_**As I stand here before you today as we are united in marriage, before God and our families, I promise: to do anything in my God-given power to make you happy for the rest of your life, as you have and will do for me."**_

"_As I stand here before you today as we are united in marriage, before God and our families, I promise: to do anything in my God-given power to make you happy for the rest of your life, as you have and will do for me."_

"_**This day, I devote my life, my heart, and my mind to you, and only you. I thank God every day for the wonderful blessing of you."**_

"_This day, I devote my life, my heart, and my mind to you, and only you. I thank God every day for the wonderful blessing of you."_

"_**I can't wait to start our lives together, and I promise to love you all the days of my life."**_

"_I can't wait to start our lives together, and I promise to love you all the days of my life."_

"_**Jackson and April, you have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other."**_

"_**Jackson, please place this ring on April's left hand, and repeat after me:"**_

"_**I, Jackson give you, April, this ring. Wear it with love and joy."**_

"_I, Jackson, give you, April, this ring. Wear it with love and joy."_

"_**As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."**_

"_As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."_

"_**I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."**_

"_I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."_

"_**April, please place this ring on Jackson's left hand, and repeat after me:"**_

"_**I, April, give you, Jackson, this ring in token of my love love and devotion."**_

"_I, April, give you, Jackson, this ring in token of my love and devotion."_

"_**With my heart, I pledge to you all that I am."**_

"_With my heart, I pledge to you all that I am."_

"_**With this ring, I marry you, and join my life to yours."**_

"_With this ring, I marry you, and join my life to yours."_

"_**Jackson and April, because you have committed yourselves to each other in marriage, and demonstrated this by exchanging your vows and giving each other rings, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife."**_

"_**Jackson, you may kiss your bride."**_

As the minister spoke that last line, both Jackson and April smiled even wider than before, knowing that the moment they had both waited so eagerly for for the last 15 months was now upon them. For her, there was something different about this _particular_ smile of his, though. It had an almost mischievous look to it, almost as if he were about to do something completely unexpected. Then, before she knew what was going on, it happened. He reached down, and literally swept her off of her feet, and into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

All the guest stood up, and began loudly clapping and cheering. She could have sworn she heard a little whistling, as well. Anyways, by this time, he had set her back down, and they were now holding each others' hands in their own, waiting for the minister to finish up.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce to you, for the very first time, Dr. and Mrs. Jackson Avery!"**_

The recessional started up, and more applause followed, as they walked back down the aisle. Once outside, they ran hand in hand down the stairs, and through a shower of rice to their to their waiting limo. From there, it was off to the reception. They climbed in, the door was closed behind them, and the driver pulled away. At that very moment, they both realized that while their wedding had just ended, their new life together, a new life that also included their daughter, had only just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at the reception. Jackson got out and, like the perfect gentleman he was, he went around, opened April's door, and helped her out. He offered her his hand, which she gladly took, and together they walked through the doors. About 2 minutes later, they heard the DJ's voice.

"And now, here they are, ladies and gentlemen, Dr. and Mrs. Jackson Avery!"

Jackson looked over at April. "Well, that's us. Are you ready?"

"With you by my side, I'm ready for anything." They smiled, and then shared a brief kiss before linking arms, and heading inside.

As soon as they entered the room , the whole place erupted into claps and shouts of congratulations. After it had died down a little bit, they did a little mingling. Then, it was time.

"All right, if everyone else would please clear the floor. It is now time for Jackson and April's first dance as husband and wife."

Jackson held his hand out to her. "My love," April gladly gave him her hand, which he held up to his face, and kissed. "may I have this dance?"

"Of course you may." He then took her by the hand, and led her out onto the now empty dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist, and they leaned in close so that their foreheads were touching. Then, as they slowly moved around to Newsong's (feat. Natalie Grant)_When God Made You,_ and gazed deeply into each others' eyes, they both felt as if they were the only two people on Earth.

_**It's always been a mystery to me**_

_**How two hearts can come together**_

_**And love can last forever **_

_**But now that I have found you, I believe **_

_**That a miracle has come**_

_**When God sends the perfect one**_

_**Now gone are all my questions about why**_

_**And I've never been so sure of anything in my life**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**Oh, I wonder what God was thinkin'**_

_**When He created you **_

_**I wonder if He knew everything I would need**_

_**Because He made all my dreams come true**_

_**When God made you **_

_**He must have been thinkin' about me**_

_**I promise that wherever you may go**_

_**Wherever life may lead you**_

_**With all my heart I'll be there, too**_

_**From this moment on, I want you to know**_

_**I'll let nothing come between us**_

_**And I will love the ones you love**_

_**Now gone are all my questions about why**_

_**And I've never been so sure of anything in my life**_

_**I wonder what God was thinkin' **_

_**When He created you **_

_**I wonder if He knew everything I would need**_

_**Because He made all my dreams come true**_

_**When God made you **_

_**He must have been thinkin' about me**_

_**BRIDGE**_

_**He made the sun, He made the moon**_

_**To harmonize in perfect tune**_

_**One can't move without the other**_

_**They just have to be together**_

_**And that is why I know it's true**_

_**You're for me and I'm for you**_

_**'Cause my world just can't be right**_

_**Without you in my life**_

_**I wonder what God was thinkin'**_

_**When He created you **_

_**I wonder if He knew everything I would need**_

_**Because He made all my dreams come true**_

_**TAG**_

_**He must have heard every prayer I've been prayin'**_

_**Yes, He knew everything I would need**_

_**When God made you**_

_**When dreams come true**_

_**When God made you **_

_**He must have been thinkin' about me**_

As the song ended, the guests once again clapped and cheered. April then turned away, with her back facing Jackson, and leaned into his chest. He wrapped both arms around her waist, before leaning in close and whispering in her ear:

"I love you so much, and I promise, no matter where life takes you, that I will always be there for you- no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No...matter...what." With that, he tilted her head back, and placed the most gentle kiss on her lips.

The rest of the reception went off without a hitch. After cutting the cake, throwing the bouquet, and saying goodbye to their family and friends, most importantly Kaitlyn, who would be staying with her parents while they were on their honeymoon, they headed off to the airport. They hated leaving her for this long, but they assured her that they would be back in no time. They had been discussing for the last few weeks where they would be going, and had just fairly recently decided on Maui, so that's where they were headed for the next 3 weeks.

A short flight later, they arrived and were driven to the lovely hotel where they would be staying. They checked in, and were taken up to their deluxe, ocean view room. Since it was so late in the day, anyway, they decided to just wait until the next day to start enjoying everything that the island had to offer. For now, though, none of that mattered. They both had one, and only one, thing on their minds.

Jackson had already changed out of clothes and into just his boxers, and had already gotten into bed. April, on the other hand, was still in the bathroom getting ready. After all, she wanted to look her very best for her new husband on their wedding night.

"April, honey, what's taking you so long?"

"I have a little surprise for you. Just close your eyes, and I'll be right there."

A smile spread across his face. He wondered what it could possibly be, but still did as he was told. She turned out the light in the bathroom, and stood in the doorway. She could sense that the waiting was killing him, so she decided to just put him out of his misery.

"All right, open them."

He did, and _when _he did, he couldn't believe what he saw. There, standing in full view of him, was his beautiful new wife, who was wearing nothing more than a very skimpy cream colored nighty, with black lace trim. She honestly thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head, the way he was looking at her.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think "He got out of bed and walked over to her. "that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. You're so beautiful, in fact, that I want to take you right here, right now." A sly smile played on his lips, before he again swept her off of her feet and into his arms.

They smiled at each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he carried her over, with both of them sneaking in brief little kisses along the way, and laid her gently down on the bed. He then got on top of her, the kissing having now become _much _more intense. This continued for a good 2 hours, and by the time they were done, well, let's just say that the nighty and the boxers were _long _gone. After it was over, and she was just laying there curled up next to him, with her hand resting on his chest, she couldn't help but think to herself that this was, without a doubt, the perfect end to a perfect day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**8 months later...January 3rd,2015**_

Just like that, 8 months had passed since the wedding, not to mention the fact that, as of today, Jackson and April's beautiful little girl, Kaitlyn was just 1 month shy of turning 2. They had recently started talking about having another baby, but hadn't _actively_ started trying.

You can imagine how surprised April was then, when she woke up this particular morning with awfully familiar symptoms. In fact, she had been exhibiting them for the last few days now. This morning was different, though. This morning, the queasy stomach had actually woken her up. No sooner had she set both feet on the floor, then it happened. The morning sickness hit her with full force, sending her flying into the bathroom, and before she knew it, she was kneeling on the floor and hurling into the toilet.

Since she had felt icky the last few mornings, she hadn't gone in to work, but Jackson had. Thankfully, there was a daycare at the hospital, so he had taken Kaitlyn with him, which was a good thing. This way, neither one of them would have hear all this.

* _Mhmm * _she thought to herself during this brief respite. * _this scenario seems awfully familiar. Wait a minute. This was exactly the way things played out before...oh no, could I be pregnant again?We've only been married 6 months. We hadn't even been trying. Well, just to be sure, I'll go out and buy a test, then make an appointment with Dr. Jackson. That is, if I can drag myself up off the floor without hurling again. *_

She was _just _about to get up off the floor, but before she was even able to push herself up, it struck again. * _Man, I hate this part. *_

_**30 minutes later...11:00 am.**_

Eventually, she was able to get up off the floor and get herself ready. She grabbed her purse and her keys, then headed out, closing and locking the door behind her. She went to the nearest store, and was back at the house about 20 minutes later, holding a small paper bag with two tests in it. She set everything else down, and headed into bathroom. Once inside, she took the tests out of the bag, and took each of them. She had to wait 2 minutes for each, and the waiting seemed to go on forever. Finally, though, they both dinged, and she went over to look at them. Despite the fact that they hadn't been trying, she started to feel something that she hadn't expected to feel- joy. As far as these tests were concerned, she and Jackson were expecting their second child. Now, she just had to think of a way to tell him.

April headed back downstairs, called the hospital, and was able to arrange an appointment with Dr. Jackson for 1:30 that day.

She looked up at the clock— _12:30_. She grabbed her purse and keys, walked out, and locked the door. She then got in her car, and drove the 45 minutes to the hospital. After parking the car, she walked inside and checked in, before going over to sit in the waiting area. * _1:15- yes,* _she thought. _*just 15 more minutes. * _Luckily for her, those 1 minutes just flew by, and before she knew it, a nurse had come out to get her.

"April Avery?"

She stood up.

"Come with me, please."

She followed the nurse down the long hallway, and into one of the rooms. "Just have a seat, and Dr. Jackson will be with you in a few minutes. She's just finishing up with another patient."

"Thank you."

About 5 minutes later, Dr. Jackson walked in.

"Hello again, April. I didn't expect to see you back in here so soon. How long has it been, exactly?"

"23 months, actually. Kaitlyn will be turning 2 next month."

"And how is she doing?"

"Oh, she's doing great. She's really shooting up, and, except for the hair, is the perfect spitting image of her father."

"That's wonderful. So, what brings you in today?"

"Well, I've once again been feeling queasy and nauseous, and I've been more tired than usual. Today was the worst day for the nauseousness so far. Anyway, I bought two tests, and they both came out positive. Like the last time, I decided to come in just to find out if the tests were right."

"All right, then. Why don't you just wait here, and I'll go get what I need." She left the room, but was back about 5 minutes later.

"Now, let's get started."

_**30 minutes later: 2:00 pm.**_

This was taking forever. * _Where on Earth is she? What's taking her so long? * _Then, just when she thought she couldn't wait any longer, Dr. Jackson walked back in.

"Welllll?"

"Well, it looks like the tests were right. Congratulations, you're pregnant again.

Once again, a huge smile spread across April's face. "I can't believe it. This is wonderful."

"Now then, let's do an ultrasound so that we can check on the baby. Just lay back her, and lift up your shirt." April did as she was told. Dr. Jackson squeezed some gel onto her stomach, then turned the machine on, and started moving the wand around.

"And there's your baby right there." She pointed to a rather small spot on the screen. She still can''t believe this was really happening again, and started to cry a little bit.

"Okay then. Everything looks good. Based on all of this, I would say that you are again about 2 months along. That means that the baby was conceived around November 3rd of last year, and is due around August 3rd of next year."

She printed off a picture, and handed it to April. "Once again, I want to see you here every month for check ups. I also want you to start back up with those prenatal vitamins."

"All right, I will. Thanks again, Dr. Jackson. I'll see you next month."

As soon as she left, April grabbed her purse, and walked out of the room. After going up to the front desk to schedule another appointment, she headed back out to her car.

That part was done. Now all she had to do was tell Jackson, and she knew _exactly _how she was going to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Same day...6:00 pm.**_

April had been home from her appointment for about 3 hours now. She managed to find little things to do around the house, just to keep herself busy until everyone got home. At the moment, though, she was relaxing on the couch with a book.

About 30 minutes later, she heard the door open. She looked up, and saw Jackson walk in with their daughter in his arms. He set her down on the floor, and she walked over to her as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Mama." She motioned with both arms for April to pick her up, which she did.

"How's my little princess?"

"Good, mama." She smiled, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She moved Kaitlyn over to her left hip, and walked over to Jackson.

"And how's that hardworking husband of mine?"

"I'm beat, but now that I'm home with you two," He wrapped his arm around both of them, and pulled them closer to him. "I'm wonderful." He leaned in and kissed her, before doing to same with their daughter. Kaitlyn, still very much a daddy's girl, now reached her arms out to her father, who then lifted her out of April's arms, and back into his. He moved her over to his right side, and with his left arm still around her waist, all three of them walked into the kitchen to enjoy a nice little family dinner.

_**About 1 hour later...7:00 pm.**_

They had just finished their dinner about 30 minutes earlier, and it was just about their daughters' bedtime. April kissed her goodnight, and Jackson took her up to bed. While he did that, April stayed downstairs and cleaned up. As soon as she was

finished, she turned off the lights in the kitchen, and headed into the living room. She walked in, and just for a few minutes, stood gazing out at the their beautiful view. It was about this time that Jackson came back downstairs.

"Well, our little princess is sound asleep."

She turned around, and walked over to him. "That's good. She needs her sleep. Look honey, there's something we need to talk about."

"What is it?" He placed both arms around her waist, and started kissing her neck.

"Okay, you remember a couple months ago, when we decided that we would wait at least another couple of years before we started trying for another baby?"

"Yes." he answered, still kissing her.

"Well, what you so if I told you that I had a little early birthday present for you?"

As soon as he heard her ask that question, he immediately stopped. They both looked up into each others' eyes, and she could just see the beginnings of a smile forming.

"Wait a minute. Are you...are you saying that...?" He was so stunned, he couldn't finish the question.

April simply nodded. "Yes, Jackson." She smiled back, placing his hand on her stomach, and then placing hers on top of his. "We're going to have another baby."

Still looking into each others' eyes, they both started crying tears of happiness.

"When are you...?" he started to ask, but then remembered something she had told him just a few minutes earlier.

"Wait. When you said you had a little early birthday present for me, does this mean that...?"

"Yes." She didn't even give him time to finish. "This means" She rubbed her stomach. "that this little baby is due to arrive just 2 days before his or her daddy's birthday."

"This is...incredible." April could plainly see that he was starting to get choked up again. She had to admit, she was on the verge as well.

"I take it you love your early present, then?" She wrapped her arms back around his neck, and he put his back around her waist.

"Are you kidding?" Telling me not only that I'm going to be a daddy again, but also that the baby's due just 2 days shy of my birthday? No other present on Earth could _ever _be as perfect as this."

They leaned in a shared a kiss, before turning out the lights, and going upstairs to bed. Once they were changed, they then got into bed and cuddled up close to each other, with him wrapping both arms around her, and placing them on her stomach. This was how they fell asleep, and you know what? They wouldn't have had it any other way.

* _**Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer. **_*


End file.
